Worm: one-shots and Ideas
by Zero-metallix
Summary: A collection of one-shots and random ideas i have for Worm
1. The Wasp

Taylor: The Winsom Wasp

Taylor tried not to fidget as flechette applied the Eyeliner to her face, the older girl had been asked to come along because Taylor still hadn't got the hang of makeup, nearly two years of total social isolation tended to do that, _Thank you very much Emma_.

"I still don't see why i have to do this."

"Its your own fault." Vista looked up from the wig she was trying to Style with Panaceas help "You let your ants eat that guy after all." The younger girl had been sent to keep an eye on Taylor and because the youngest ward was popular with the younger generation. Panacea meanwhile was due to start work soon.

"They did not eat him!" _Nibbled at worse _"besides," she gestured at Panacea "Amy regrew his toes".

_Ok so maybe shrinking a guy down to 1 inch tall and surrounding him with ants till he gave up his boss wasn't a heroic thing to do but he deserved it, _She thought to herself.

That the look on his face had been priceless was only a bonus.

_I am so glad win built that camera into my mask._

Reaching for the blusher Flechette spoke up "Is it just me or is the director getting more creative with her punishments lately?" the other wards nodded.

It was clockblockers fault, after another dressing down for inappropriate comments in public, he had come up with a long and contrived theory that proved 'Miss Piggy had no sense of humor and therefore a soulless abomination sent to torture them all' that he had decided to share with everyone.

Loudly.  
In the ward common room.  
Which was in the local PRT headquarters.  
While the director was in hearing distance.  
Seriously, who knew she could move so quietly?

Since then her punishments to wards who acted up had taken a turn for the cruel, most involved public events and speeches.

Done with the wig Vista passed it to Flechette who spent a couple of minutes pinning it into place.

"Hmm, you know Wasp, blonde really doesn't suit you...or maybe its the mask." Panacea wasn't even trying to hide her amusement.  
Satisfied Flechette nodded to herself "Ok all done, stand up and lets see how you look."

How she looked was, in her opinion, ridiculous and she had to fight the impulse to cringe.  
The "leaf" green dress was backless, which, ok she could understand, she grew wings after all. But there was no reason to show so much skin, her shoulders, arms and most of her legs were bare and the top had required way too much padding to get the right look. _Give me a good armoured bodysuit anyday.'_she thought to herself, _and did they really have to hide bells inside the dress?_

Panacea had been right about the blonde hair, the wig was currently pulled up into a high bun and its bright colour did not suit her skin tone. The domino mask did an ok job of covering her face even if it wasn't the wasp styled full face mask she usually wore.

_At least no one thought to bring a wand _she shuddered and privately swore that should anyone produce anything sufficiently wand like or sparkly that person would find it violently inserted into uncomfortable places.

That was when a grinning Vista drew her attention was a cough and waving the camra she had produced from her bag. It was part of the days PR, she was going to follow Taylor around taking pictures the PRT could use to show 'A ward taking time out to cheer up children at the local hospital'

"Its time to start my shift, are you ready?" looking over to the healer Taylor sighed before nodding, shoulders dropping in defeat. Reaching for her power she rapidly shrank herself down to about 6 inches tall, small enough to play the part but big enough to be seen. as always when she shrank a pair of insect like wings grew out of her back, letting her fly much faster than they should have.  
Landing on Panaceas shoulder, dress ringing like a wind charm, she turned on the tinker device that made her glow faintly and called the butterflies from the box Vista had brought with her.

For the next week she would be making the rounds with Panacea through the various childrens wards entertaining the children while the healer worked.

As they moved through the halls she went over her mental checklist  
_1, Smile._  
_2, Put spiders in Clockblocker bed for this._  
_3, Remember Tinkerbell "can't talk" (thank god)._  
_4, Tell Vista it was Clockblocker who started that rumor._  
_5, Take care not to hurt any of the children. _  
_6, Cover Clockblocker in bees._  
_7, keep an eye on the butterflies. _  
_8, kill Clockblocker!_

It was going to be a long week.

-

This idea came from rewatching Avengers:EMH. I figured it would be amusing to give Taylor all of Wasps canon powers (size change, insect control, flight bio-blasts).

This is just a one shot i wanted to write to help me improve my writing, though i do have some notes for the story (mostly power info and some world info) if anyone wants to run with it.

This was un-beta'd and constructive crits and advice are always welcome.

Edit: forgot to title it, fixed a format issue


	2. The Thunderer - Pt1

The Aesir were not gods, they were born, the lived and eventually they died.

At the end of his very long life Thor Odinson looked up at the midnight sky and out into the universe around him.

He took a deep breath of the cool night air, leaning heavily on the low wall of his balcony and watched the lights of the patrolling guards below him, there torches glowing in the dark city.

He had hoped the night air would help with the restless worry that had been troubling him. Truthfully he longed for battle, a good fight to help clear his mind but the nine realms were at peace and his old body no longer held the strength it once had.

Sighing he turned and walked back into his rooms, letting his mind wander as he made his way through the castle.

His thoughts turned, as they often did these days to the days of his youth; standing tall against the hordes at the gates of Asgard or alongside his mortal allies in the protection of Midgard. The enemies long vanquished and the friends and family lost along the way.

He had always been restless as a child and never quite outgrown it, even now the guards barely reacted to him walking past

them in the middle of the night, they were long used to his walks.

His stubborn refusal to take the throne had often been a source of tension with his father but when Odin went to his eternal rest Thor accepted his duty. He tried to be a good and wise king, following the lessons he had learned, from his father and from his own trials in life and while he had no heirs to take up his throne he knew Asgard would be safe under its new steward.

His only worry was his hammer, Mjolnir, hanging heavy at his his death he feared many would try to seise Mjolnir, the people or Asgard were good people but they were not perfect, and there were many outside its borders that would desire the power Mjolnir could give and though such people would never be worthy of his hammer and unable to wield it they would hurt many in their greed.

His feet had lead him to the bridge that spanned the distance between the city and the Bifrost that sat out in void beyond Asgard, the great rainbow bridge that allowed travel between the nine realms.

He stopped halfway to look into the void beyond, the bridge was safe but anyone foolish enough to fall off into the endless void would be lost to the empty nothingness between worlds.

staring out into the void he smiled as an idea began to form, it was rash and possibly foolish like the ideas of his youth which only made the idea all the more appealing.

He would send Mjolnir, out into the endless space to find a new wielder.

Taking Mjolnir in his hand Thor checked the many enhancements that that been cast upon it throughout the years and while he was not as skilled in the craft as his father or his long departed brother and no one could match the dwarfs who first forged the hammer, he had learnt enough over his life to check and strengthen them as necessary.

As he checked and rechecked the hammer again he realised he was stalling, he chuckled, Mjolnir had been by his side for aeons, forged for him at the command of his father, It would be hard to part with but it had to be done.

Smiling at his actions when he was normally more decisive he drew his arm back and cast Mjolnir into the darkness.

He continued to watch long after Mjolnir was out of sight, until the bells in the city rang in the dawn and disturbed his revere, turning he began the walk back to his throne.

A week later Thor Odinson would pass quietly in his sleep.

Mjolnir flew through the endless void and deep into the multitude of worlds beyond. few had dared travel unprotected through the void and those that had rarely survived. Those who did were never the same, often driven made by the things they saw.

Aeons passed in days, days in centuries, until the hammer reached a world where it could feel people worthy of its power.  
-

I blame bordem, netflix and watching Avengers+EMH and both Thor movies back to back for this, once again this is unbeta'd so constructive feedback is always welcome


	3. Merrie Melodies

"Just shoot the kids. If you find the little bitch, shoot her twice just to be sure." Lung was standing in an car park that was surrounded by tall buildings, the only way in or out was the alleyway for cars.

"Oh God, he was going to kill kids?"

"I'm sorry, but I cant let you do that!" I stepped out from behind lung, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. _Oh my god I'm going to die!_

He didn't quite jump, but he came close. "Who the hell are you? Doesn't matter, kill her."

His men raised there guns and fired. I ran, I wasn't quite dodging the bullets, I simply wasn't where the bullets were. Diving for a nearby manhole, the cover flipped up like a bin lid and slammed closed after me with a clang.

Stepping out of a door of a roof I could feel my power building. I knew Lung got stronger the longer a fight went on and my power had similar rules. _So lets see who's faster. _

Below, Lung and his men were trying to pull up the manhole cover looking for me. Jumping from the roof, I pulled an umbrella from behind me and used it to slow my fall. Landing quietly I walked calmly up to one of the thugs furthest I away from lung.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He answered without turning "Some crazy cape just tried to jump the boss." I couldn't believe this was working.

"Crazy cape? Was she tall?" He nodded. "My height? With long hair?" Realisation started to dawn on him. Before he could do more than turn. I shoved a fizzing red stick into his hands, kissed his forehead and ran.

The explosion knocked most of the thugs down and sent lung flying. When the smoke cleared they were all out cold. I was just about to start zip-tying people when lung exploded. _It_ w_asn't me!_

I wave of fire, centred on Lung filled the car-park. By now the whole area was under my influence and my power was the only reason Lungs men weren't dead.

"GOO ITCH! I KEEL OUU!" Scales were rapidly covering his skin. His face had started to stretch, becoming more _maw _like and slurring his speech. He sent another burst of fire, this time aimed at me. I never had a chance to move.

When the fire stopped I was, literally, ash faced and singed. "Bye!"

Running up the nearest fire escape I found a door on the roof and ran inside, locks were for other people. Lung landed on the roof with a crash and ripped the door open.

I let out a high pitched scream, turning away from Lung and tried desperately to cover my exposed chest. Lung blushed, pulling his head back and slamming the door closed. "Gooury!"

Two seconds later, with a roar of rage, Lung tore the door off its hinges. I was already gone. "You-who! Are you looking for me?" I called, from the roof top on the opposite side of the car-park. I quickly ducked back into the roof access as Lung landed on the roof.

"Over here!" I yelled, from another roof as Lung tore that door of it's hinges. I couldn't keep this up, I was running out of doors.

As I stepped out of a ground floor door and back into the car park Lung landed behind me. He looked more dragon than human by this point. "Hey! Stop messing up my tail!" I gave Lung a hard slap on the snout.

Lung took moment to stare bewildered and cross-eyes at his snout. _Don't let him recover! _

"Now listen here you! You can't just go round setting things on fire and killing people!" Lungs eyes narrowed and I hit him with a rolled up newspaper "No! Bad dragon!" I pointed to a nearby garage that had been smashed open at some point. "Now go to your cave and think about what you have done!"

For a moment, it worked. Head down and tail between his legs, Lung slunk over to the garage. He was halfway there when he came to his senses and sent a blast of fire at me. _Too late!_

While his back had been turned my costume had switched to a fire-fighters, complete with fire-hose. Parked behind me was a fire-truck manned by a team of me, all in identical uniforms.

The water from my hose met his flame halfway. The me on the truck quickly turned the pressure up. The resulting geyser overpowered the flame before hitting Lung and pushing him back into the building behind him.

While I fought to keep the hose pointed at Lung, the 'me' at the pump controls watched the water level in the truck go from full to empty

By the time the water cut off, my power had forced Lung back to human. Before he could get backup I quickly wrapped him from the neck down in chains, with almost a dozen padlocks.

I had just finished zip-tying the last man and my power was starting to recede when I heard a motorbike pull up behind me.


End file.
